1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a cell phone and more particularly pertains to a new cellular telephone holder for securely holding a cell phone to one""s person while running or walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a holder for a cell phone is known in the prior art. More specifically, a holder for a cell phone heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,745; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,704; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,469; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,709; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,292; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,582.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cellular telephone holder. The inventive device includes a first clamp member being adapted to support a bottom end of a cellular telephone; and also includes a second clamp member being adapted to support an upper end of the cellular telephone; and further includes a locking member for joining the first clamp member to the second clamp member; and also includes a fastener assembly for fastening the cellular telephone holder to clothing of user.
In these respects, the cellular telephone holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for securely holding a cell phone to one""s person while running or walking.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of holder for a cell phone now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new cellular telephone holder construction wherein the same can be utilized for securely holding a cell phone to one""s person while running or walking.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new cellular telephone holder which has many of the advantages of the holder for a cell phone mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cellular telephone holder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art holder for a cell phone, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first clamp member being adapted to support a bottom end of a cellular telephone; and also includes a second clamp member being adapted to support an upper end of the cellular telephone; and further includes a locking member for joining the first clamp member to the second clamp member; and also includes a fastener assembly for fastening the cellular telephone holder to clothing of user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new cellular telephone holder which has many of the advantages of the holder for a cell phone mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cellular telephone holder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art holder for a cell phone, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new cellular telephone holder which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new cellular telephone holder which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new cellular telephone holder which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cellular telephone holder economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new cellular telephone holder which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cellular telephone holder for for securely holding a cell phone to one""s person while running or walking.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new cellular telephone holder which includes a first clamp member being adapted to support a bottom end of a cellular telephone; and also includes a second clamp member being adapted to support an upper end of the cellular telephone; and further includes a locking member for joining the first clamp member to the second clamp member; and also includes a fastener assembly for fastening the cellular telephone holder to clothing of user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new cellular telephone holder that allows the user to quickly attach and detach the cellular telephone holder about a cell phone.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cellular telephone holder that is easy and convenient to use.